


I'd Rather Feel Pain Than Nothing At All

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [18]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, fosterson - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Broken Family, Depression, Family dispute, Heartbroken Loki, Heartbroken Tony, Loki Feels, M/M, They don't want to lose their child, Thor Feels, Tony Feels, Tony and Loki are heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki are on the verge of losing Sigrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Feel Pain Than Nothing At All

"Jen, you can't let Sigrid be taken from us." Tony begged.  
"Thor wants to adopt her." Jen explained.  
"Is there anything Loki and I can do?"  
"Thor wants to take Sigrid because of child abandonment. If you can prove you two will be parents again, he might change his mind."  
"How are we supposed to do that? I may be an asshole but I ain't stupid. Obviously, she's been abandoned for a while..."  
"Months."  
"Fine, months."

Jennifer raised her eyebrow and Tony said in defeat.

"She doesn't even acknowledge us. What can we do?" Tony asked.  
"I don't have kids but you need to be there. That's really all I can tell you, Tony." Jen sighed.

\----

"Okay. Jen said we have to show we won't be neglectful parents." Tony explained to Loki.  
"Meaning?" Loki sighed.  
"We have to convince Thor. He's the one who wants to take Sigrid."

Loki bit his lip. The depression was still eating him alive but he wasn't going to lose another child. He couldn't bear it. 

"I can't lose Sigrid." Loki whimpered. "I just can't, Anthony."  
"I know, Loki. I know." Tony sighed.

\----

Thor watched as Sigrid played with Jane. This was turning into an ordeal. He never meant for this to happen but it did. Now it was known Thor wanted to adopt Sigrid, Loki and Tony were trying their best to be around and sober but Sigrid was not responding to them and even cried when Loki tried to hug her. Thor couldn't bear to look because Loki was so destroyed. It hurt Loki even worse whenever Sigrid called Jane Mommy. 

"It's hopeless!" Loki cried to Tony. "We lost our baby."  
"We just have to try, Loki. I'm hurt too but we have to make the effort." Tony said, trying to hold himself together.

It killed Thor to see them like this. He wasn't sure what was worse; They abandoning Sigrid or being tortured by Sigrid not acknowledging them. Jennifer pursued Thor to try to get Sigrid to bond with them but Sigrid was so attached to himself and Jane. 

"Jane, what can I do?" Thor asked.  
"I'm not sure if there's anything we can do.." Jane said as she got Sigrid ready for bed.  
"This hurts worse than watching them waste away."  
"I know but like Jen said, they need to make the effort."  
"They're trying, I can see it but Sigrid won't let them near her."  
"Maybe it'll just take time. Children are hard sometimes."  
"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Today, I was sad so I decided to make a sad story today.


End file.
